


the way it brings out the blue in your eyes (is the tenerife sea)

by larryjohnlock



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry riding louis, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Unsafe Sex, fluff again, i consider this fluffy smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, no protection, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryjohnlock/pseuds/larryjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“How is it that you crawl back to bed,” Louis says sleepily, “when you dragged me out of it?” </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Harry’s hand wanders across Louis’ torso, touches him carefully as if he were to break if he used more force. His hand wanders to Louis’ cheek, thumb ghosting over his lips, his chin before he speaks. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Something about the way you looked,” he says quietly, “sprawled out across the sheets like that.”</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>... or the one were Harry cooks Louis breakfast, and it all ends in fluffy-ish morning sex ?¿</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way it brings out the blue in your eyes (is the tenerife sea)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really have an excuse for this but im sorry, 
> 
> i dont know how, why or when but i'll blame ed sheeran and his wonderful lyrics as inspiration for this one 
> 
> and i dedicate this one to lucy, who i hope never reads it but i love you a lot xx

Louis can feel someone staring at him. Logically, it must be Harry, because he remembers falling asleep in their bed, in their apartment, and unless there’s a robber in the house; it must be Harry.  
  
It’s confirmed that it actually is Harry, when Louis cracks one eye open, vision blurry for a couple of seconds as he tries to locate were the door is. And there, in the doorway his boyfriend stands, arms crossed and a stupidly fond smile on his face.  
  
“Were you - “ Louis coughs, clears his throat. “Were you watching me sleep?”  
  
“No!” Harry says, mock offended.  
  
“You were though,” Louis argues. When Harry doesn’t say anything, he stretches himself out on the bed, stretches his arms and leg until something in his spine cracks comfortably. He sighs happily, curls back into a ball.  
  
“Come eat breakfast,” Harry says right before he’s about to close his eyes and go back to sleep.  
  
“Do I have to get up?” Louis lifts his head to look at him. He’s dressed in a pair of black boxers, and that’s it. Louis likes it, but he likes laying in bed too. So.  
  
“ _Yes,_ you do,” Harry says, pouting. “I’ve cooked bacon for nearly _an hour_ , Lou. The least you can do is get up and eat it.”  
  
Louis groans.  
  
“Do you know how much it hurts when the grease spatters on you? It burns _so much_ , I got really hurt!” Harry continues, tone going whiny.  
  
“Aw, baby,” Louis coos sleepily. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Yeah, well, show how sorry you are by coming up and eat breakfast with me.”  
  
Louis drops his head on his pillow, defeated. “Alright.”  
  
Cheering, Harry leaves the room and walks into the kitchen while Louis slowly but surely gets out of bed. He can’t say no to Harry, that’s like, impossible. Have you _seen_ his pout? You can’t turn that face down.  
  
The smell of bacon overwhelms him almost, as he walks into the kitchen. It smells lovely though, and he feels his stomach twist at the sight of eggs, bacon and toast. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad choice to leave the bed after all.  
  
“I love that shirt on you,” Harry says, without turning his head towards Louis who moves to sit down at the table. Harry’s pulling out plates from the cabinet to them, doesn’t need to stand on his toes like Louis has to.  
  
“It’s _yours_.”  
  
“Exactly,” he says happily as he places a plate in front of Louis. “Now eat what I’ve made you, love.”  
  
That Harry’s a good cook isn’t a secret. He’s always been good at cooking, compared to Louis who’s quite rubbish at it if he’s being honest. He can…boil an egg, and perhaps make pancakes, but that’s about it. So, in this household Harry’s the cook, without doubt, because he makes it all taste so good and look so nice. And today is no exception, it tastes _amazing_ , Louis thinks as he swallows a piece of bacon.  
  
“Was it any good?” Harry asks as he takes away Louis plate and places it in the sink.  
  
“Hm?” Louis awakes from his daydreams, caused by the one and only Harry Styles in his boxers.  
  
“The breakfast,” Harry laughs, turns on the water as he rinses the plates off.  
  
“Yeah.” Louis answers. “Like always.”  
  
Harry snorts, and Louis stands up and begins to walk out the room, with the bedroom in sight. He’s full and tired and it’s _sunday_ for christ’s sake, and they have no plans at all for today.  
  
“Hey,” he hears Harry from the kitchen. “Where’re you going?”  
  
“Back to bed,” Louis simply shouts back, and lands on their bed with a thump. He can only imagine how Harry’s shaking his head right now, muttering nonsense while he’s filling the dishwasher up about how Louis is a lazy prick who never does anything. And, Louis should be offended, but the bed’s so _soft_ and he can’t help but to just close his eyes and let himself drift away.  
  
The bed dips, and Louis stirs around in a moment of complete confusion, before he sees Harry’s silhouette over him and he instantly calms his heart down and softens, sinks into the mattress again.  
  
“Hi,” Harry whispers, as if he doesn’t want to spoil the moment with talking. He shuffles around on the bed a bit, until he’s towering over Louis’ body, perked up on his elbow with his hand underneath his chin, looking down at Louis who still has his eyes closed. Louis feels Harry’s body warmth radiating off of him, where his body is pressed against Louis’ own. And Harry’s naked now, of course.  
  
“How is it that you crawl back to bed,” Louis says sleepily, “when you dragged _me_ out of it?”  
  
Harry’s hand wanders across Louis’ torso, touches him carefully as if he were to break if he used more force. His hand wanders to Louis’ cheek, thumb ghosting over his lips, his chin before he speaks.  
  
“Something about the way you looked,” he says quietly, “sprawled out across the sheets like that.”  
  
Louis opens his eyes, faces the giant body he has _nearly_ over him, but Harry’s careful not to lie in a way that would hurt him, he knows that.  
  
“Is that so?” Louis replies smugly.  
  
“You’re eyes are so blue,” Harry remarks. Subconsciously, Louis blinks, rolls his eyes and waits for the next line to come from Harry. And…  
  
“It’s like the tenerife sea.”  
  
Louis nearly cringes, but, it’s Harry so he’s used to comments like that. “You sap.”  
  
“You love it,” Harry retorts, leans forward until his lips are right above Louis’, and stares into his eyes.  
  
“Maybe.” Louis says against Harry’s lips.  
  
“Maybe?” Harry questions, raises an eyebrow. Louis loves the way his curls fall down the side of his face when he’s leaning down like this. They frame his cheeks, makes his forest green eyes look like the only splash of colour in contrast with the dark brown hair. He’s absolutely gorgeous, Louis thinks, eyes drifting down to his lips. They’re a light shade of pink this morning, plump and over-all looking very, _very_ kissable.  
  
“Maybe I don’t,” Louis simply says, tries to shrug the best he can.  
  
Harry eyes him, a small grin spreads across his face. “You,” he begins, breath tickling Louis, “are a shit liar.”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
And then he closes the gap between them, pushes his head up a bit so that he can press his lips against Harry’s.  
  
Harry reacts immediately, the hand on Louis’ cheek slides down to cup his neck, gently laying Louis head back against the pillow. It’s so familiar, all of this, to Harry. Having Louis like this, in _their_ bed in _their_ apartment, dressed in Harry’s shirt and no socks on because he’s _Louis_ and he never wears socks. Having Louis like this, his slight stubble scratching against Harry’s finger pads as they wander and taps across the soft skin of his cheek. Having Louis like this, alone and all to himself, without anyone or anything to interrupt or disturb them. This is all that Harry needs, all that he’ll ever need, he reckons.  
  
Louis’ hand has sneaked down to Harry’s side, making its way around his back. Harry moves then, moves until he’s between Louis’ legs. supporting his weight on his forearms framing Louis’ head. Harry breaks the kiss, peppers Louis’ stubble with them instead. He thinks that he likes Louis with a little bit of facial hair, makes him look so rough and edgy and Harry has always liked that about him. It’s a great contrast to Louis lips, which are soft and baby pink, not rough or edgy at all.  
  
Mornings like this are so precious to them, just because it’s just _them_. They don’t have to deal with anyone else, they’re actually able to just be with each other and enjoy each other to the fullest.  
  
Harry accidentally dips forward, nearly crushes Louis in the moment, and Louis grunts.  
  
“You big menace,” he scolds gently, and Harry laughs.  
  
Harry continues to press soft kisses down the side of Louis’ neck, lingers once he’s made it down to his collarbone and decides against sucking a bruise there. He’ll get so much shit for it from their management, he knows that, so he leaves it be. He bites down on it though, catches the whimper Louis hopes was too quiet for him to hear. He smiles to himself, shuffles down a bit on the bed and lays down on Louis, and.  
  
“Baby,” he says to Louis, “are you hard?”  
  
It’s an obvious question, really, because Harry can feel Louis’ boner pressed against his stomach the way he lies on him right now. He’s just teasing, is all.  
  
Louis grunts, again. “Do you really have to ask?”  
  
Harry looks up at him, lips curved into a sly grin. “No.”  
  
“It’s just - It’s been a while, yeah?” Louis sighs. It’s not an accusation, just a statement really, because it has. They haven’t been alone together properly in… a while. Being on tour doesn’t exactly make it any easier in trying to find some alone time either.  
  
Harry moves until he’s straddling Louis, crotches aligned. “I know.”  
  
“And you - “ Louis gasps when Harry is suddenly rolling his hips, and just like Louis hoped, Harry’s hard too. “ - you kissing me like that didn’t exactly _help._ ”  
  
“What would help, then, babe?” Harry asks, breath hot and voice rough against Louis’ lips.  
  
“Please, just - “ Louis writhes on the bed, desperately thrusts his hips upwards, seeking contact, friction, _something_.  
  
“Wanna ride you,” Harry murmurs, closes the tiny gap between them and kisses Louis, slowly and deliberately so, too.  
  
Louis whines into the kiss, tilts his chin downward so their lips separates. “Quit the teasing then,” he rasps breathlessly, “ _please._ ”  
  
Harry grins, sits back up slowly, eyes locked with Louis’, whose hands have come to rest at Harry’s hips. He grinds down, elicits a moan from Louis and he wants to hear that all the time, alwaysalways _always._ Louis’ noises are everything, from how he breaths so calmly when he’s fast asleep, to how he squeals when he’s laughing too hard, or how he snorts at every single joke Harry cracks, no matter how good Harry thinks they are. Harry loves them, loves _him_ above all, _his_ boy.  
  
“Please,” Louis repeats, loud enough to bring Harry back to right here, _right now_ , where he’s about to ride the love of his life.  
  
Harry smiles briefly, before he reaches over to the nightstand next to the bed, pulls out the drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube they have stored there, thanks to Harry. (“Harry, we’re alone in this house, no one’s going to see it if we have it _on_ the nightstand” “But, what if we have guests and they walk into our bedroom and — “ “— and they must know that we are fucking each other, love, stop worrying” “But it’s still going to be embarrassing, I mean what if — “ “Alright, alright, if you’re going to rant about it, save it, we’ll keep it in the drawer, babe” “Thank you, baby”)  
  
“Do you wan’ me to prep you, babe?” Louis asks, thumbs rubbing circles into the soft, naked skin of Harry’s hips.  
  
“No,” Harry says after a couple of seconds, hand clicking the lid open and squirts out some lube on his fingers. “Gonna do it fast, need you inside me.”  
  
“Babe,” Louis says softly, “don’t rush it. We have all day.”  
  
And while that’s true, Harry realises, he still want Louis inside him as quick as possible, want to have Louis trembling underneath him as soon as he can.  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Harry says as he reaches around with his lube covered hand to wet his rim, make it easier to start fingering himself open.  
  
“I know you will,” Louis reassures, hands sliding down Harry’s thighs, Harry’s lean, soft thighs. It’s amazing how every part of Harry, every inch, every single thing about Harry’s body have Louis fascinated, wanting, needing, _craving_ for more. He loves it, he loves the way Harry makes him feel without trying. He’s just amazing, how just a look from him can make Louis stomach clench in nothing but love and admiration, just like Harry always had made him feel.  
  
He’s so caught up in thinking, Louis’ doesn’t even notice that Harry’s two fingers deep inside himself, breath ragged as he steadily works himself open. Louis squeezes Harry’s thighs, and Harry looks up at him. Harry’s pupils are dilated, a thin ring of green is all that is showing right now, and Louis cock twitches at the sight. Harry is absolutely breathtaking, lips ajar and constantly wet and shining, because in situations like these, Harry tends to lick his lips and Louis _didn’t need that._  
  
The sharp intake of breath lets Louis know that Harry’s pushed in a third finger, and he’s getting worried that maybe Harry’s doing this too fast?  
  
“Harry, you okay?” Harry’s curls bounces as he nods his head, fingers still moving.  
  
“Yeah, ‘m fine just — “  
  
“Just?” Louis prompts.  
  
“Like you said,” Harry took a breath, “ _it’s been a while._ ”  
  
“So what will waiting a while longer do for harm?” Louis asks.  
  
“None I suppose,” Harry says before he smiles towards Louis, “but I’m ready now.”  
  
His fingers slips out of him with a slick sound, hand finding Louis’ cock and gave it a few tugs, making it wet as well. Louis shuddered at the touch, eyes fluttering shut as he bucked his hips up in Harry’s hand, who tsk’ed at him.  
  
“Impatient.”  
  
“Well,” Louis begins, “can you blame me? Haven’t been inside you for weeks.”  
  
“I’ve missed it,” Harry admits quietly as he lines up Louis’ cock with his ass. “I’ve missed _this._ ”  
  
Now, Louis didn’t know wether he was talking about having Louis’ cock up his arse, or something on a more deeper level, as in missed them spending time together, _alone_ , and he would never find out because after that sentence his brain shuts off, blanks out as Harry sinks down on his cock. It was slow, Louis must admit, painfully slow, but it was so good, tight and warm around him and it really should be a miracle he didn’t cum right there and then he thinks.  
  
“Fuck,” Harry breathes out, swallows Louis’ cock entirely and yeah, okay, he’s missed _this_ a lot. The burn is there, it’s not that easy taking a cock up your arse, mind you, but it’s not really hurting. It’s pleasantly stinging, and once he starts to move himself up and down, he feels it fade a bit. He’s moving slowly, raises himself a bit before he sinks back fully.  
  
“Shit,” Louis swears as Harry builds up a pace, a faster pace now. Harry puts his hands on the middle of Louis’ chest as leverage, leans slightly forward and supports most of his weight on his palms. Louis’ chest feels solid underneath him, only shakes when Louis takes a breath, or when he moans. Harry would consider himself good at riding. He likes it, he likes being on top even when he don’t _top._ He’s in charge, but he knows that Louis could take a grip on his hips and slam into him like he’s trying to make Harry unable to walk. Which, is almost always how this ends up, with Harry not being able to walk or limping the day after good sex. Harry loves it.  
  
His own cock bobs against his belly, hard and leaking, smearing his pre-cum all over his stomach. It’s when Louis’ hand wraps itself around Harry’s cock, that Harry starts to get vocal. He moans, moans like he hasn’t done anything else in his entire life. They spill from his lips, without him being able to stop them, and it’s all because Louis is so good, his hand feels so good around Harry’s cock, his dick feels so good in his ass. And its when Louis starts to meet Harry’s thrusts, that Harry starts to scream.  
  
Now Louis’ cock is prodding against his spot, sending sparks of pleasure up Harry’s spine that Harry never wants to end, he wants to stay like this forever. He bounces up and down on Louis’ cock, but he wants more, harder, _craves it_ now, to get pushed over the edge.  
  
“Please,” he begs, voice much hoarser than before.  
  
“Please what?” Louis grits out.  
  
“Harder,” is all Harry says but Louis understands, he always does.  
  
Harry whines when Louis hand leaves his cock, is prepared to beg for it to come back before Louis pulls him down, before Louis kisses him all hot and messy and it shouldn’t probably be called a kiss, but it doesn’t matter. Louis’ both hands sneaks around his back, finger pads pushing into the skin right above Harry’s ass, taking a hold there, stilling Harry the best the can, before he slams into him with all he’s worth. Harry’s hands, who previously were on his chest, falls on each side of his head, fingers clutching onto the sheet as Louis thrusts harder.  
  
Louis can feel the sweat trickling down his temple, he can hear his heart hammering in his chest, but frankly, he couldn’t care less. His hips are moving on their own accord, fucks into Harry way harder than before, and Harry has gotten awfully quiet above him. Before he can get too worried, Harry speaks.  
  
“I’m — close,” he chokes out, moves his head so that they’re forehead to forehead, ignoring how the sweat makes it all feel a bit sticky and gross, none of that matters right now. Louis uses those words as motivation, finds something within him that gives him more energy, quickens his thrusts which makes him lose finesse, but, Harry certainly doesn’t seem to notice nor care about it. He only grips tighter on the sheet, breath coming out uneven and shaky, and Louis just knows that he’s about to cum any second now.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes, right there, _yes,_ ” Harry cries out, grits his teeth when he feels himself spill out in between their bodies, eyes closes and breath stops.  
  
Louis feels Harry’s entire body stop functioning, feels how Harry stops moving and nearly convulsing cums, shooting his load somewhere on Louis’ stomach, probably on a lot of other places too, he suspects. And Louis is so close too, so very close and with a few more thrusts, he himself spills his load inside Harry, fills him up with a solid grip on Harry’s lower back and his forehead pressed against Harry’s. It feels so amazing, too good to be true nearly. It’s just been so long, and now they’re here, finished, done, _finito_. And _finito_ has never felt better, Louis thinks.  
  
“I love you,” Harry murmurs against Louis lips, eyes closed still.  
  
“I love you too,” Louis replies without hesitation, “so much.”  
  
They just breathe for a minute, or two perhaps (but who’s counting anyway?), before Harry lifts his ass, causing Louis’ cock to slide out of him, and slumps down on the space next to Louis on the bed.  
  
“We should clean up,” Louis says, but with no intention whatsoever to actually do it.  
  
“We should,” Harry agrees, but cuddles up against Louis’ side, who instinctively puts his arm around him.  
  
“There’s cum everywhere,” Louis states, nuzzles his nose into Harry’s hair for a second, inhales.  
  
“There is,” Harry agrees again, more drowsily this time.  
  
“You’re going to fall asleep,” Louis chuckles.  
  
“I am,” Harry agrees one final time, before Louis shuts up and falls asleep too.   
  
  
  
  
_and should this be the last thing i see_  
  
_i want you to know it's enough for me_  
  
_'cause all that you are is all that i'll ever need_  
  
_i'm so in love, so in love_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, i'm on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theonlylwt) too if you're interested
> 
> cheers and hope your summer is great x
> 
>  
> 
> also, i dont bite (unless you ask) so please do comment x


End file.
